


The Phases Of Immortality

by IDKIHaveNoPersonalityOrClueIJustLikeFics



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Animal Traits, Animal Transformation, Cat Ears, Gods, Hybrids, Immortality, Reveal, Swords, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDKIHaveNoPersonalityOrClueIJustLikeFics/pseuds/IDKIHaveNoPersonalityOrClueIJustLikeFics
Summary: A Miraculous user after 2 years will go through 3 separate phases, Appendages,  fusing with the kwamis and finally reaching immortality and 2 new forms one a god and another the respected animal of their jewellery, watch as Adrien and Marinette oblivious to each over, work their way to becoming the gods of creation and destruction.





	1. Chapter 1

They were gathered in the small apartment of the guardian, Master Fu, it smelled distinctly of incense and apples mixed with the aroma of cinnamon coming from the cookies Fu had just brought in the two young heroes sat around sparking small talk as they waited for him to come back when they would finally discuss the matters most important to the context of why they were gathered there. The decoration was fairly simple in the older man's apartment with a small pot of bamboo in the corner next to some mahogany Chester Draws with a carving of ancient Chinese and images of bamboo branches atop of it was a small gong and sets of incense in the centre of the apartment was a shikibuton, a small bed cushion, but the grand centre of the room was the record player on the back of the opposite draw set, carved into the little box were images of what looked like wars but in the centre of the piece were two beautifuly carved chinese dragons little did they know that was where the remaining 12 miraculouses were stored. 

"They're ready," exclaimed Fu from the other room as he came hobbling over with Wayzz who was eating one of the rice crackers, as he sat down placing the newly baked cinnamon cookies on the small table they were gathered at.

They began to talk about how the akumas were getting stronger by each passing day and the frequency of them showing up was increasing, and coming up with plans on how to fix this problem whilst discussing any weaknesses hawk moth may have due to what the kwamis may know. But there were bigger problems with Chat other than just Hawk Moth.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Master Asked,

"Yes I'm ready, are you Chat"

"Um, Yeah," Chat mumbled trying not to let the others know there was something wrong.

"Plagg, Transforme moi,"  
"Tikki, Transforme moi,"

As the words were said a bright light swept around the two teenagers black and green sparks flew around Adrien as the detransformation was almost complete whilst sat back to back Marinette had white and pink spark glistening around her as the magic was almost complete.

Whilst sat back to back to not know each overs identities the two kwamis separated from their respected piece of jewellery.

"Master, Wayzz, Plagg!" Tikki exclaimed flying over to hug each kwami, "It's been so long since I've seen you,"

"Yeah Yeah got any camembert?" making Almost everyone in the room to laugh or groan all except Adrien that is.

"Alright, there is some in the kitchen and before you go get it, Chat Ladybug put these masks on so you can see each over," Fu said handing them some paper masks.

After putting the masks on they both got up and walked onto different ends of a small coffee table before sitting down on some cushions that had been laying there since the last sat down there before transforming back into civilians as they sat down they noticed each overs clothes Ladybug was wearing a white shirt with pink denim knee-high shorts with a black blazer and a pink purse still keeping the same haircut as Ladybug whilst Chat had shorter tidier hair a long grey hoodie covering his head and parts of his face with jeans and a pair of orange shoes they both seemed very familiar but being the oblivious teens they were brushed it aside. 

"Ok now that that is sorted, would you like some tea?" He asked quite gently,

As Master Fu left, Marinette turned to Adrien and asked, "Are you alright you seem quiet, I mean you haven't tried flirting or made a pun are you alright?"  
"Um yeah I-I'M Fine," he muttered trying not to look into her eyes

Hearing the conversation Plagg flew over whilst still chewing on his cheese flew over to Adrien looking a bit upset which was new for the usual little shit he is 97% of the time from how chat usually described him.

"they're not that bad," He said out of the blue looking a little concerned but trying to hide it. 

"Yes they are they itch like hell and make me really uncomfortable!" He said immediately regretting what he just said giving the small black cat kwami a dirty look as it began to laugh at his outburst.

"Oh god that's not what I mean," obviously embarrassed he said looking over at the ravenette who seemed lost for words.

"Plagg this is all your fault!" 

"No, It's not,"

"Yes, it is,"

"ENOUGH!" Both Tikki and Fu shouted looking over at the two of them before returning to a normal caring tone, "We don't need you two bickering and please explain what you are talking about," 

Rubbing the back of his neck Adrien turned to Plagg and shot him a dirty look and said "Plagg can explain since he knows more about it," Which earned him an eye roll from Plagg.

"FINEEEEE god so lazy, anyways cut it short gone into phase 1,"

"That came sooner than expected," said a slightly surprised Fu "I guess that means we need to give out some more miraculouses,"

"Are you sure Master?" asked the up till now quiet Wayzz

"Yes, I'm afraid that if Chat has gone into phase 1 there is a chance Hawk Moth has also gone into phase 1 which would explain why the Akumas have been getting stronger lately,"

"Wait can someone explain what 'phase 1' is because I'm totally lost right now," asked a very confused Marinette

sighing Master Fu began to explain, There are 3 phases, Phase 1 is where how can i put it where the holder of the miraculous in this case Chat will grow erm, extra appendages of their respected animals, Phase two they will bond with their kwamis becoming 1 person and Phase 3 you will become immortal beings and transpire to the heavens to rule as gods or goddesses and because Chat has begun it is likely it will happen to you two and being the holders of the most powerful miraculouses you will rule as the god of destruction and chaos and the goddess of creation and order," 

"So you mean that once I enter phase 2 I-I'll never see Tikki again?" asked a clearly upset Marinette.

"No Tikki will remain on earth but you will be bonded and once you reach phase 3 you will no longer need the miraculous and Tikki and Plagg will be reborn as angels in the heavens or take over for you when the next time the miraculous is used again which will take thousands of years and you will be the next kwamis of the miraculous but will retain all god-like powers keeping you as the gods of creation and destruction until you are reborn as angels in the heavens and the same goes for the other 5 most powerful miraculouses howether they will only become demi-gods but will non the less rule in the heavens along side you, but Hawk Moth for his abuse of the miraculous he will find a place in hell best suited for his terrible acts." 

"So Chat, you have um cat ears?" asked a now more happy Marinette

"umm yeah," answered a slightly embarrassed Adrien whilst rubbing the back of his neck "I'm guessing you want to see them? asked a now more embarrassed Adrien

"umm yeah if that's okay with you," Asked Marinette.

As he was answered Adrien removed his hoodie revealing a black striped t-shirt and just like he said 2 black cat ears were underneath his hood and as she reached over to touch them she felt just how soft they were they looked more like kitten ears very fluffy yet elegant and he also had a rather large slim black tail that betrayed how he was feeling.

"Alright you two stop being so lovey-dovey its time you got home!" said a rather bored Plagg. 

"Plagg! You just ruined the moment!" Exclaimed a rather annoyed Tikki

"He's right I have to go help out Al- A friend of mine," Marinette said gathering up her things.

"Yeah, I have to go help Nin-A friend too," Nervously laughed Adrien whilst gathering up his things,

"Oh Chat before you go be careful because regular mortals can see your ears as well so take this it will make sure only miraculous holders or people destined to become miraculous holders can see them," Fu said whilst handing him a silver coloured liquid which smelled faintly like plums and chocolate,

"Thanks but, what is it?" asked Adrien whilst sniffing the mysterious liquid.

"It's a misleading potion try it," Plagg said although something seemed a bit mischievous about the explanation 

"um ok," He said whilst sipping the silver liquid.

"ARGH that tastes horrible!" Grimaced Adrien whilst shooting Plagg a dirty look.

"HA I told you it was a misleading potion!" Laughed Plagg whilst Adrien just groaned.

"Alright come on let's go, bye Master," Adrien said whilst handing the mask back and walking out without Marinette seeing him.

"Is he gone?" asked Marinette

"Yes Marinette now let's go we need to go help Alya and we'll be late if we don't leave now!

"Oh god you're right come on Tikki we gotta go, bye Master!"

"Bye Marinette lets hope we're successful in our search for new miraculous wielders." 

"Wayzz I think it's time you find a new wielder."


	2. Chapter 2

"TIKKI!" Practically screamed Marinette who was now staring at her reflection in the mirror

"Oh My, Marinette they finally grew! Marinette you have wings!" Exclaimed Tikki bubbling with excitement

"I know but I haven't got a potion like Chat how am I going to hide them?"

"Just say its a new backpack and carry your other one!"

"That's a brilliant idea Tikki"

"Now come on we have got to get to school!"

"Er Marinette,"

"Yeah,"

"Erm aren't you forgetting something"

"My bags packed had breakfast and my hairs done"

"Marinette you forgot to get your clothes on!"

"Hehe oh, you're right one sec,"

After 5 minutes Marinette came out of her bedroom and headed downstairs, she had to construct a whole new outfit to wings out more comfortably so she now had a dark green tank top with a rather large hole in the back to have her wings out which was perfect as the weather was a lot warmer these past few weeks " _poor chat having to wear that hoodie to hide his appendages, he's going to roast today! _" She thought to herself whilst admiring her new outfit, along with her tank top she had put some denim shorts and a plaid jacket tied around her waist and in the spirit of a new outfit she thought of having her hair in a different style today so instead of the usually neat pigtails she had decided to leave it down to shoulder length after admiring herself and checking the clock realizing she would be late if she didn't get a move on she ran downstairs and said bye to her parents who also complimented her new outfit and began to make her way to school with 10 minutes until the bell would go which was very good to her standards.__

"Marinette why don't you fly!"

"That would be too risky people might see me!"

"Oh yeah you're right but it wouldn't be risky to see ladybug fly through"

"I guess your right but I'll need to find somewhere to transform!"

"Ok, what about that ally, no one would be there"

"Alright"

Marinette started making her way to the ally that Tikki had suggested making sure no one saw her as she said the magic words "Tikki Transforme moi! She exclaimed after the chant had been complete a white and pink erupted from the earings which enveloped the young girl and when the light began to fade in the place of her outfit a red spandex suit with black polka dots and her wings fluttered out through the back of the suit, as she began to flutter her wings more violently the clear appendages that looked more like pixie wings made her shoot oof in the directions she wanted at an almost lightning fast pace until she arrived slowing down just above Collège Françoise Dupont until she arrived in a back alley behind the school where she transformed back into a civilian and headed inside much to her freinds suprise where they sat expecting her to be late as usual. Inside Ms, Bustiers class sat 12 other students mingling among themselves whilst waiting for the bell to go, inside everyone seemed to have changed their clothes for the climate.

Alya, Marinette's best friend, was now wearing an orange and white dotted tanktop and like her, she had some black denim ripped shorts and instead of her usual hair being down it was now in a tight high pony with her bangs down on the side.

Nino, Adriens best friend and Alya boyfriend, was wearing a green t-shirt that had subtle references to Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle and some brown knee-length denim shorts and his signature red cap.

Chloe, resident mean girl and daddy's little princess, was wearing some Gucci sunglasses however still had her signature ponytail whilst sporting some white shorts like the majority of the girls and a bright yellow blouse.

Sabrina, Chloe's BFF, was wearing a fashionable beret, black mini skirt and red, white and blue blouse sunglasses and a green bomber jacket tied around her waist.

Rose, Julekas girlfriend and BFF, had a bright pink blouse with black jewels around the hem of the neck with light blue ripped shorts whilst Juleka who was quite the opposite, like Sabrina had a black mini skirt with a black blouse with purple jewels around the hem of the neck.

Kim had a red athletics pair of shorts with black running trainers and a red tank top with black stripes running through the sides of the shirt.

Alix had her normally messy hair tucked into a tight ponytail underneath her cap with green and purple trainers and neon purple shorts and a deep sea green running shirt.

Max had a green t-shirt with symbols of anatomy plastered all over it and denim jeans but trading his regular glasses for some new sunglasses.

Mylene had a pink t-shirt with little pigs plastered all over it and pink Capri leggings with white converse trainers.

Nathanael, the small tomato child, had a turquoise t-shirt with a pair of orange converse high top trainers and fashionably ripped blue denim jeans 

The only one that seemed to not be wearing something appropriate for the weather was Adrien similar to many was wearing ripped black jeans but the odd thing was, he was wearing a bright green hoodie with black stripes on the sleeves with the hood up and he didn't look comfortable at all. "Hey girl, LOVE the new backpack where did you get it!" Exclaimed Alya visibly impressed with Marinettes wings, "Oh, I um found it in a shop!" "Woah you HAVE to show me where it is!" "sure," Said Marinette stretching the word out. Before they could carry on with the conversation Adrien entered the room but something seemed odd about his whole demeanor he wasn't wearing something appropriate for the weather Adrien was wearing, similar to many others, ripped black jeans but the odd thing was, he was wearing a bright green hoodie with black stripes on the sleeves with the hood up and he didn't look comfortable at all. "Hey, dude whats with the hoodie? asked Nino looking rather confused with his attire.

"Yeah, it's absolutely boiling outside," commented Alya.

"Are y-you okay y-you seem uncomfortable really, I mean r-really u-u-uncomfortable hehe," Marinette laughed nervously rubbing her arm.

"Oh um I'm not really that hot, to be honest, hehe," lied nervously hoping their friends wouldn't catch on to his lies.

"like your backpack Mari," Adrien said trying to draw attention away from him.

"Yeah, it's nice where did you get it from?" Nino asked 

"Oh, I, um, I found it in, um, a, er, in a shop!" Mari exclaimed

"Nice job girl you didn't stutter whilst talking to Adrien!" Alya whispered to Mari who blushed at what the brunette said leaving the two boys confused,

As Adrien began to head to the seat beside Nino a loose floorboard was sticking out and thanks to the notorious bad luck that black cats have he, of course, tripped on the boards' loose end send him flying towards the upper step after a couple seconds of being confused over his sudden trip ( _Pun intended _)__

he began to get back up until he realised he had banged his head on the edge of the step sitting up straight, he instinctively put his hand up to his forehead to check for any bruises or cuts but instead found his hood had, during the fall, come unloose and now his ears were visible to everyone he tried to put his hand to them to cover himself praying nobody had noticed whilst being as slick as possible in pulling the hood back up to try and prevent others from seeing them until he realized, only other kwami holders and people destined to become kwami holders could see through the misleading potion and it was highly unlikely that the 13 other miraculous users or destined to be a miraculous user were gathered there and in the same class so he relaxed a bit failing to notice almost everyone in the class was gawking at him he began to stand up until something came running towards him knocking him back onto the floor it wasn't till he noticed that kim had him pinned downand was reaching for his hood that he realized that either the potion hadn't worked or every miraculous user was gathered in the same class as him, he dodged every attack towards his hood until he grabbed it and, unable to move Kim had ripped it from his head like a scab being peeled from the skin revealing to black cat ears, then chaos emerged in the class.


	3. Chapter 3

Nearly Everyone gasped in horror Kim had successfully pinned Adrien down and had unintentionally and forcibly revealed one of the biggest secrets of Adrien Agreste,m gasps were heard as the crowd of 13 people gathered round to see if the boy really was a cat-eared mutant. Plagg who had witnessed everything along with Tikki combined their powers to pause time so they could discuss this without being bothered by other mortals. Fear and shock filled the hearts of many in the room but the one who was scared the most was Adrien and his kwami Plagg combined with their overwhelming emotions unintentionally bonded with each over giving them Adrien godlike powers. It wasn't the only kwami bond that was happening as well the overwhelming detection of rage and shock in the young Marinettes heart also bonded with her kwami Tikki, leaving two gods in the wake of mortals.

Marinette hadn't moved only a couple people dared see if what they saw was true the first to step in was Alya how would take photos and ask questions calling him a freak which both scared and angered the new God of Destruction, "You're a freak!" "Monster" "He lied to us!" "He's a demon I'm telling you," was common among some of the insults hurled at him, causing both anger and despair to creep into his heart until a surge of power and energy leapt into his mortal form enough to run but he was to overcome with emotion to harness the true power he had inside him he thought everyone was against him, hell some of them said they should kill him right then and there and that's what it looked to be as a survival knife passed through the croud until it reached the front until one voice of reason fueled by the anger in her heart to speak out.

"Kim, stop." A faint whisper detected in the crowd,

"Stop it now." growing louder the small voice at the back few turned to look.

"KIM," That caught everyone's attention turning around just before the dagger could puncture his throat,

"Marinette! He's a monster we have to kill him!"

"He's a demon"

"He'll kill us before we can that's why we must stop him!"

"No." was their response

Slowly, coming through the crowd an invisible force pushing them to make a path for her as her footsteps were the only thing you could hear ignoring her Kim went in for the kill it would be a quick easy kill and no one will ever hear of it but that same invisible force pushing people through the crowd prevented his dagger from ever reaching his throat.

"Kim, I order you to stop," the voice was harsh and rash, 

"I don't take orders from you," he sneered but the invisible force still prevented him from killing his prey,

"I Marinette Goddess of Creation and Order, am ordering you to stop,"

"You're not a Goddess," he sneered and turned to face her but unable to as something sharp poked into his skin and upon impact, he felt his blood being drawn, not noticing that the room was silent almost too quiet, he reached to the back of his neck where the trickles of metallic blood only to be greeted with a long sharp piece of metal, he slowly turned around in horror to see a very annoyed Marinette and an almost meter long sword coming from her hand attorned in red diamonds and gold with the centre piece being a pink diamond that could rival the size of his hand, at the end of the handle glowing lines of golden light not touching her hand or eachover danced through the air around making the shape of a ladybug surrounding her hand.

"I'll say it once more mortal scum, I Marinette Goddess of Creation and Order, am ordering you to stop,

Silence filled the room everyone was in shock either by the fact Marinette the usually calm and rash girl was now holding a sword on the neck of one of their classmates, whilst Adrien the calm and shy kid was now having a knife up to the neck and labelled as a freak. Kim realising the severity of the situation slowly stood up and walked away leaving them until after a few seconds of what felt like hours to the other classmates whilst Alya filmed the entire thing, Adrien sat up and had what seemed to be a staring contest with Marinette until finally,

"M'Lady!" Exclaimed Adrien hugging Marinette as she kneeled down beside him

"Hello Kitty" Laughed Marinette accepting the embrace

"WAIT WHAT!" Practically screamed the remainder of the class well all except Chloe,

"He's a freak and you are too! You're perfect for each over! sneered Chloe who didn't believe she was a Goddess whilst the rest of the class just looked at her in disbelieve as she dared say that to someone pointing a sword at the neck of a classmate. Marinette who was now livid was about to summon her sword again to slice up a bitch but instead, Adrien lowered her hand and whispered to her, "I've got this," 

Adrien now raised his hand and a swirl of black and green mist and particles wrapped around his arm until a sword resembling Marinette's was held in his grasp except instead of the smooth silver of the blade on Marinette's, Adriens sword had a black blade with curved edges wrapping into a neat point at the end, around the handle a silver handle with rough untamed edges with curves and jewels embedded into the handle and just like Mari's his sword had a huge round emerald in the centre with black and green sparks flying off of it pointing at Chloes neck. 

"Is this enough proof?" he sneered tossing the sword lightly in his palm, everyone stared at the blade inside his hand, "Chloe you may think you're a queen sat atop your high horse like the rest of the mortals like you but sometimes that can all come crashing down," turning to point the blade at her "We are not freaks and if you continue to insult us like that then I might have to ask for a certain place in Hell for you," clearly he knew the warning was enough he lowered the sword and it dissapeared in a thick cloud of smoke making some kids in front cough a little.

"I can't believe these are going to be the next miraculous wielders," Sighed Marinette clearly a little disappointed "Come on now Chat, now we have to see the Master oh and before we leave no one is to leave this room, not for any reason. am I clear?" She asked earning a silent nod from the class, "Good," "Come on kitty, now we have to fix this mess," "Oh and so no one can film us," he snapped his fingers and nothing happened smirking, all the windows cracked and broke all phone screens and cameras also erupted into fragments of glass and finally a small crack went through Alyas glasses as she was the nearest "Shall we go M'lady" Holding up her hand he gently kissed it and like how a prince would hold a princesses hand he grabbed and slowly walked to the nearest window and jumping out some gasped in shock st the act of the cat eared boy whilst Mari just giggles.

"HOW CAN YOU LAUGH, HE JUST JUMPED OUT OF THE WINDOW, ARE YOU INSANE?!" Alya practically screamed at the Goddess who was giggling at the fact that her friend just jumped out of the window whilst walking closer to the edge, "YOU WILL NOT FOLLOW IN HIS FOOTSTEPS! YOU ARE STILL MY FRIEND AND IM NOT GOING TO LET MY FRIEND DIE BECAUSE OF SOME SILLY GAME!" Alya said grabbing her arm "Alya let go" "NO I WON'T I'M NOT LOSING YOU MARI!" "Fine then" As she jumped out Alya still holding her friend's arm whilst falling screamed the entire way down until she realized that they hadn't become splats on the pavement and were now gliding in a direction away from the school, finally gathering the courage to open her eyes she realized they were flying looking up at her friend she hadn't noticed that her 'backpack' was actually opened up and a clear material was now keeping them a float screaming again realizing those were wings, she screamed until they got to the ground where Mari asked whats wrong.

"MARI THOSE ARE WINGS OMG YOU HAVE WINGS YOU'RE LIKE HIM YOU, YOU, YOU." Lost for words which were very rare moments for the brunette that she hadn't noticed they had arrived outside of a small apartment complex which seemed a lot like her one back home, "W-w-where are we?" mumbled Alya, laughing Mari answered "We are at the Master's house because of Kim's little outburst with Adrien, now we have to see if they are destined to become like us," "Wait I Might b-be like you?" "Well yes, sort of Alya do you know who we are like our alter egos?"  
"What do you mean 'Alter Egos'," "Oh gods you don't know do you," sighed Mari realizing she might explode if she were, to tell the truth, "Well Alya erm, me and Adrien we, erm-" Before she could finish Tikki flew out of her purse and bursting with rage practically screamed, "SHE. IS. LADYBUG. AND. ADRIEN. IS. CHAT NOIR.!" "TIKKI!" "It feels sooooooooo good to say that," And with that Alya not believing everything she has witnessed in the past 20 minutes finally fainted. 


End file.
